Make Me Believe
by jessica.brooke
Summary: My first attempt at a Richard and Kori fic so...Robin and Starfire aren't happy being the person they are, so they find that person that's always been there...their true selves. Please review if you think I should continue. Thanks!
1. Princess?

Hey people! I'm attempting my first Kori and Richard mini story. It'll probably be like 3 chapters…maybe four if people like it… This Richard and Kori story probably my last Richard and Kori story and I will stick with Robin and Star fire…but I wanted to experiment with an idea that I had so please review and see if I should continue… Thanks! XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I sighed as I looked out my foggy window. The rain was dying down, probably our first rainfall in months, but I still sighed as the pictures I drew on my window, due to moisture in the air, faded away.

I looked out through my window at Tamaran, wishing I could be there in the rain. Just to feel the raindrops on my skin, a light breeze that could calm anything, but still rain, like washing myself away...

The pictures on my windows weren't the only things to fade away. I felt that somehow, my... dignity faded away every time someone called me, "Princess Starfire".

It's funny how I never really hated to be a princess until now. My duties came before my dear friends, I had no choice who I married, and I cannot go anywhere without someone following me around to protect me. True, there are many reasons why I have so much protectionin my life: my parents were killed, our home could be attacked in minutes, and because I have no living relative, I am the last heir to the throne of my family.

No one could understand how I felt, not even the guy I am betrothed to…he thought I was being funny when I tried to explain it to him. One mistake. He said, "That is your job, Princess, and I wish that I could help you but I'm just your husband…what do you expect?" Another mistake.

What _do_ I expect? For this guy to actually pretend that he loved me? To pretend that every night doesn't feel like the night will never end? To pretend that there isn't a correct answer to his idiotic question? To pretend that there isn't someone who could just stand up to this guy and tell him that he is wrong?

The truth is…

…there is a person.

I is not so much a distorted reality, more like a desirable reality. In my reality, there is no "princess" in my name…

…no stuck up guy who pretends that in someway I adore him…

…no duties for me to perform as a princess…

There was only Kori.

Kori is always with me, a nickname to my birth name, but I was not called Koriand'r as my people found that the translation of my name sounded more like a princess name.

Kori was like the exact opposite of me. She wasn't a smart, modern, naïve girl; she was a kind, interesting, beautiful woman. Hers is the face I wear, but her persona does not get the best of me…

…but I wish it did.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Starfire, are you coming to bed?" Chris (her husband to be) asked.

She rolled her eyes sighed at his suggestion. "This is not the first time you asked, and it is not the last time I said no," Starfire said as she drew another picture on the window again.

"C'mon, Star, just one night? You never let me have any fun as your husband," Chris murmured, leaning down kissing her neck. Star fire did not want to get married at all. She wanted to find her true love. The one person who could kiss her timid lips and make her feel lighter than air.

She pulled away as she turned to him. "You are not my husband yet," she said angrily as she stood up and turned her back to him, facing the window again," we are not going to be married for another four weeks."

Kori would have torn his face off, smile at her kill, and walk away, but Starfire couldn't do it.

"But…that doesn't mean we can still play," Chris emphasized his words as he wrapped his arm around her waist suggestively. She looked at him with disgust and pulled away from his embrace again. "No," Starfire said sternly.

Chris sighed with annoyance and shook his head. "Maybe you should stop drawing ridiculous pictures on the window and start paying attention to your husband!" he shouted at her. She shut her eyes and shook her head. There was no way that she would tolerate him for the rest of her life.

So, Starfire turned around and faced him. "You are not my husband," Starfire said coolly. Starfire then felt a sudden pulse come from inside of her, someone just dying to get out, and Starfire set her free.

And, suddenly…

…Starfire liked the feeling.

She smirked at him and walked briskly by him and walked toward her room. "Where are you going?" Chris asked angrily. Starfire was taking out a backpack and started shoving clothes in it. "I'm leaving for a couple of weeks," she said sternly as she packed her last shirt and zippered her bag shut. "Where?" Chris asked frustrated. "I don't know…" she said and walked by him, "…I will be back in three weeks." "How noble of you," Chris said sarcastically as he shook his head, "…especially from a stupid Troq."

Starfire stopped in her tracks. He face twisted from soft accomplishment to anger. She just looked up to the door and stormed out into Tamaran, avoiding a few guards along the way.

She was going to Earth she had decided, and she was taking everything but that word princess along.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well? Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, please review my other story if you can, The Heart Brings You Back, and if you have suggestions for the story, tell me what you think!!!**

**xStarfirexRobinxo**


	2. Original Citizen?

**Hey people! Thank you to all of those who reviewed!! I'm working on three stories right now, one coming along great, the other slowly, and the other still in progress…anyway review and tell me what you think!!!**

**XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I sat by the window, thinking about how when I was little, I used to draw pictures on my window. But my mom _used_ to get angry at me because the next day when the rain was gone, the pictures remained as smudges on her clean windows.

But that wasn't the only thing that faded. His parents died years ago due to a trapeze act disaster.

…the tear of the ropes…

…the elevation of my parents decreasing every inch before they hit the floor…

…the cries of the citizens…

...could not drown out mine.

But, even to this day, my parents are the pictures on my windows, that faded away…and yet… their remains still here.

I took a deep breath on the window and I began to draw a quick doodle. I sighed when I realized that it wasn't the same anymore. Life was so much better when my parents were around. My parents and I were great acrobats, I had many friends, and I had no responsibilities. Back when I was my own person and was not known as the pathetic Robin.

Even though it sounds funny, I considered myself to be a hero…

…I've been through so much…

…I want to save the day…

…maybe with someone other than Bruce by my side…

…I love to make people feel better…

…to make them oblivious to the terrible pain that almost consumed me into the shadows…

…I bet Richard could do it…

Richard's my real name, but over the years, Robin was a better name to my classmates because I was a geek.

Richard was like the exact opposite of me. He wasn't a lanky, modern, boring guy; he was a strong, interesting, handsome man. His is the face I wear, but I would never let him control me…

…but I wish he did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin, you've been neglecting your work lately," Bruce said sternly, throwing down a stack of papers that have yet to be completed. Robin groaned and let his head sink. One of Bruce's many rules broken again. Robin felt that Bruce implied too many rules in the house:

Keep room clean, avoid food in room.

Don't talk to strangers, especially at night.

Homework is never finished. You should study for every possible exam, test, review, and planned and unplanned pop quiz that may or never occur tomorrow, next week, next month, or next year, because what matters is the knowledge gained, and you can never have too much knowledge.

Stay away from drugs, any kind, crank, heroin, cigarettes, cocaine, alcohol and anything for that matter.

Don't reveal your innermost secrets to the world or to anyone, for they may betray you and use that information against you, causing you to go insane, mentally and physically.

Have your own expectations in life, because nothing is perfect, and you have to realize that anything could happen to you when you let your guard down.

Do not eat any sweets after 9:00 PM.

Keep up on all work notes, even the work I may give you.

And the last rule 9. _**DO NOT FALL IN LOVE!**_

Robin rolled his eyes every time Bruce points out he broke one of his many rules…which happens constantly…but not intentionally…

Bruce looked at him trying to find the answer from Robin's facial expressions.

"…Well?" Bruce stated as he slid the papers across the coffee table to Robin, while Bruce sat down on the sofa adjacent to Robin.

Robin sighed and picked up some of the sheets of paper:

_**Two Face: Criminal #- 3285964-2**_

_Crimes Committed: 1. Killing of the Grayson Parents_

_Files: ___

And that is what most of the other criminal files were like. Bruce crossed his arms and looked at the boy. "Well?" Bruce said again, more urgently.

Robin sighed and slid the paperwork back to Bruce. "Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all," Robin said calmly and went back to drawing doodles. Bruce sat down next to him, "Anything you can talk about?"

Robin shook his head, "No." He was getting annoyed of Bruce's lectures and teachings. He knew what was right and what was wrong

"Listen, son, I know it's hard for you, but you have to know that their are more important things--,"

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! WHATS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT!?" Robin screamed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Robin," Bruce said gently, "…it's been 9 years. I thought that-,"

"Well Bruce, I can't always be the good student Robin!" Robin said as his eyes cast away, "I'm not sure if I want it anymore."

Bruce looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want to go out and see what I couldn't! I've locked myself away so long! I want to see what I can do by myself, I want to see what the real world is like, I want to find someone that loves m-," Robin stopped short and his eyes widened.

Bruce's eyes widened as well. "Robin, I-,"

"I need to go," Robin said, getting up from the sofa and storming past Bruce. Bruce shook his head.

"Robin, you're being very irresponsible," Bruce said, looking at Robin. Robin grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door.

Robin took a deep breath and looked at Bruce. "I'll be back, but…," Robin turned the door knob leading outside into the streets of Gotham, "…but I'm not sure when." So Robin walked out and took another deep breaths.

He decided he was going to walk around a bit, see what or who he could find…

…and save them somehow…

…some way.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Well? What did you think? I liked writing this chapter…Please REVIEW!!! I'm working on my other stories so I'll review A.S.A.P!!!! **

**Also: Dedications of this chapter goes to: Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, Nightstar Grayson, katara12171, Harry Potter Fan 1994, vballqueen1792 and my friend from school who sits next to me in earth science and hates our French teacher… (I know she knows who I'm talking about)…lol…**

**ANYWAY!! THANKS TO YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! XOXO -xStarfirexRobinxo**


	3. Greetings Part 1

Hey people! Thanks for reviewing those of you that did! It's nice to know that my stories are being read and not just scanned over…even though I would appreciate more reviews…

Anyway, Dedications to this Chapter go to: Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, vballqueen1792, Harry Potter Fan, my friend in Earth Science who sits next to me (lol) and TotalEclipseX.

**I would also like to point out that I may have like 6 stories come out this year…lol…one of them I'm working on with Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, another still in progress, and a whole bunch more with ideas just bubbling around it…**

**On with the show!**

**XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo**

**P.S. The **_Italics _**are Starfire's thoughts and the **_**italic bold **_**is Robin's thoughts before they meet…if you get what I mean…**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Starfire landed on Earth almost an hour ago. She was shivering, not thinking about the weather changes and her only wearing her traditional mini-skirt and basic tube top. She had stopped at various places to see what everything was like, and then left each place every five minutes. Starfire had been to Earth once, and that was only when her shuttle was miss-directed in calculations, this part of Earth was strange to her. _

_It was cold, and the town had a cold vibe in general. It seemed like you always had to watch your back, even if you know nothing was there. Starfire was startled many times by the roars of dogs, scratches of metal fences, and the shrill wind that swept an eerie sound across the city._

_As she wondered throughout the street, she hoped that she could find someone that could tell her where the nearest hotel was in town. _

_She sighed as she realized that maybe it wasn't a good idea to come to Earth. She was confused, had no idea what she was going to do or where she was going to go. But then again…_

_No Chris._

_No princess responsibilities._

_No problems that were family related._

_She was finally on her own, and she liked it that way. But was she?_

_Kori was there. She was always there, like treading the riptide of a fathomless ocean where Starfire could always drown into. Starfire always had to guess whether or not Kori was a good girl or a bad girl. She never liked to be mean, but Kori could be when it was implied._

_Kori isn't so…_

_Silent…_

_Sane…_

Intellectual…

…_But she was definitely interesting. _

"_I wish…" Starfire whispered softly and continued to walk, examining the cracks on the ground. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Robin kicked some dirt on the street as he kept moving strait. Truthfully, he had no idea where he was going. Truth be told, Robin just thought he left just to make Bruce angry. He just wanted to get away from everything…**_

_**Life…**_

…

…

…_**Pain.**_

_**He sighed as he realized that maybe he shouldn't have went out; there were many things he could be doing at home. Like paperwork. Robin groaned and he kept walking. **_

_**He didn't know what to do about his situation with Bruce, his parents, or anything for that matter. Maybe if he had just found someone, SOMEONE who could help him regain the strength he needed to practically survive. Turns out there was… **_

_**Richard was always with him. Richard was the one who could take his parents' memories and find someway to make himself feel better. **_

_**Richard could definitely fit in, and be able to do what ever he wanted. Nothing could happen to Richard, he was like a shield coating Robin's heart. **_

_**Robin let his head hang and he looked at the ground and continued to walk. **_

"Ouch!" the girl exclaimed, falling to the ground. The two teens collided, sending them both to the ground, hitting the cement forcefully.

Both Robin and Starfire were walking in different directions, not paying attention to what was going on. _"Way to go," _Robin said to himself in his head, just seeing her blush made him turn the same color of red. 

Robin got up and fixed his posture. "I am so sorry," He stuttered, holding out his hand for her to take. When Starfire placed her hand on top of his…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT OMG total cliff-hanger! Lol…maybe this will have people reading. Sorry if it seemed a little scattered, I was in a very bad mood today…and I don't like being upset so I am depressed and yada-yada-yada... Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading! XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo 


	4. Apology On Hold

Hey people sorry it took so long for me to update…

Hi people!

Um…for the moment…I will be putting this story on hold.

I've many ideas that are clouding my mind that I can not focus on this story. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure if this story is turning out what I'd hoped for. It will be up again I promise, but I still want to experiment and test to see what people like and dislike.

Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but I will be working on Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows and will be posting Don't Dream It's Over.

Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope that you will be checking this story when it gets started again.

XOXO

xStarfirexRobinxo


End file.
